


The clouds that bring heavy rain

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Diamond Heart AU [3]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blackmail, Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Or: Where past makes a visit to Diamond Heart, and HoWoo has a job to do.A visitor from Diamond Heart's past brings horrifying news, several characters' past is referenced, and Soonhoon have problems.





	The clouds that bring heavy rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my darkest fic to date - I don't usually deal with sexual content or violence of any kind. Please don't roast me too badly? Also, tags are there for reason - I warned you what this fic is dealing with.

_Rule #?: Leave your past and future on the doorstep – **Diamond Heart** lives in the present. (unofficial rule)_

* * *

 

“Minki _hyung_?” Seungkwan knocked on the office doors. “There’s someone here to see ‘one of the old crew, whoever’s free right now’… what should I do? I got him a drink and everything, but I have no idea what he wants.”

Minki blinked, taken aback by the quote. There were not many people who knew about ‘the old crew’ – a group of kids from all walks of life who came to Seoul with stars in their eyes only to end up creating _Diamond Heart_ – and the number of them who would call them that was… well, literally only one person would dare mention ‘old crew’ so brazenly.

“Where is he sitting?” Minki stood up, smoothing out his blood-red, deep-V silk shirt and checking his hair briefly in the small handheld mirror he and Jeonghan shared in the office.

“Second lounge,” Seungkwan said, twisting his hands.

“Perfect,” Minki nodded. “Get me a bottle of rose wine, seven glasses, and find Jihoon and tell him what you told me. He’ll know what to do.”

Seungkwan bowed and bustled out of the room, leaving Minki to suppress a rush of nostalgia and anger these news caused. After all, while he had long since forgiven Jang Doyoon his abandonment, he could not forget how much chaos the boy left in his wake.

Maybe it was time to settle down all those old debts, after all.

Minki sashayed out of the office, instantly spotting the sharp features and carefully styled hair Doyoon was so fond of. Taking a deep breath, he went straight for the lounge, where Seungkwan was standing with the items Minki had requested, shifting in place.

“Thank you Kwannie,” Minki took the plate and pushed Seungkwan to the DJ booth. “Now shoo, you have other things to do.”

“Not working as server anymore, Minki?” Doyoon smirked, a glass of water sitting untouched in front of him. As Minki had predicted, his once-friend and staff member of _Diamond Heart_ had only asked for water and waited for one of them to bring good alcohol out.

“Not anymore – only hosting from time to time. Still a cheapskate, I see,” Minki gestured at Doyoon’s glass as he filled up all seven glasses with wine. “Acting not paying you enough?”

“It’s paying me fine, thank you very much,” Doyoon snorted, taking the glass but not drinking from it. “Some things never change, do they? Still letting Jonghyun fuck you to get off days?”

“I don’t need to let my _boyfriend_ fuck me,” Minki shot back, fixing Doyoon with frigid look. “And things changed here quite a bit.”

“That I saw,” Doyoon tilted his head in acknowledgment. “The space is done beautifully – may I know the name of the designer?”

“Seungcheol’s boyfriend,” Minki chuckled at Doyoon’s shocked expression. “Well, one of them, I should say. Yoon Jeonghan – the blonde switching with Aron on the bar.”

“Really? Cheollie snagged not one, but two?” Doyoon laughed. “Wow, who would’ve thought. Guess things really changed a lot here.”

“No thanks to you, asswipe,” Jihoon appeared at Minki’s side, grabbing one of the glasses and sitting across Doyoon. His Woozi glare was firmly fixed on his face, and small, custom-made gun with his and Soonyoung’s professional names engraved was openly holstered at his hip. “Give me a good reason why should I let you walk out of here without bullet holes in vital places.”

“I have good info for trading,” Doyoon patted his jacket pocket. “Plus I need a favor from you specifically, Jihoonie.”

“So, not even gonna try to sell reunion bullshit?” Aron wore a condescending smirk as he settled into the lounge as well.

“Would you have believed me, Aron?” Doyoon shook his head. “If it was up to me, I would’ve left _Diamond Heart_ in my past for good. I don’t want to have connections to things that happen here.”

“Please, Doyoon,” Minhyun walked in, wiping his hands with a rag. “The only reason why you got accepted into the best acting agency was because you blackmailed the manager with the information you got here.”

“I had to get there somehow,” Doyoon did not look apologetic at all, and MInki had to stop himself from punching the other.

“And the fact you nearly ruined our reputation and had people threaten to close us down means nothing to you?” Jonghyun, Dongho and Seungcheol finally appeared, completing the assemble of people who first created _Diamond Heart_. “We were damn lucky Junnie managed to persuade Yixing- _ge_ to fund us and give us a leg up back then.”

“Oh, so _that_ rumor is true?” Doyoon’s eyes shone with devilish light. “You guys have backing from one of the Triads?”

“That is none of your business – you’re no longer part of this place,” Jonghyun snapped, grabbing the last glass of wine and taking a small sip. “Rose? Nice choice, _jagiya_. Now, what’s your business here?”

Minki preened a little under the compliment from his beloved before refocusing on the matter at hand.

“ _Jagiya_? Sentimental, Jonghyunnie,” Doyoon shook his head in disapproval before taking out a CD from his jacket pocket. “But I have some info for you – Sungsoo- _ssi_ will know what to do with it – and like I told Minki, I need Jihoonie’s expertise.”

“Quietly killing someone?” Dongho raised an eyebrow, and Minki shared the sentiment.

Doyoon had never liked the dirty parts of _Diamond Heart_ , preferring to ignore all the illegal things done to keep the cash flowing and customers happy. Nowadays the staff did not do any of those things regularly, but as Seokmin said after killing MIngyu’s aunt, if it was for good money or good cause, they’d take up their old hobbies.

“More like scaring them to death to do what they’re supposed to do,” Doyoon explained, pointing at the CD Seungcheol picked up. “Trust me, the info here is more than good enough payment.”

“No, you don’t get it Doyoon,” Seuncheol leaned forward, making a deliberately small movement with his right wrist. _Surround_. Minki and the rest complied, blocking Doyoon’s every route of escape. “You can’t come in here and expect us to treat this as purely business. Not when _you_ aren’t just business to us.”

Doyoon’s eyes widened as he noticed how close they had gotten to him.

“Dongho, Aron, you know what to do,” Jonghyun said quietly. “Jeonghan and Jisoo will take care of this.”

“Wait a second,” Jihoon leaned closer, until he was nose- to nose with Doyoon. “Who do I need to scare?”

“P-president of CJ&M,” Doyoon stuttered, eyes wild, and Minki smirked as he moved out of Aron’s way. The name was enough – he and Kwannie will soon get down to the bottom of this and relay everything to Jihoon and Soonyoung.

“You let him off lightly,” Minhyun licked his lips, bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes, and Minki snickered.

“Are you kidding me? I’m more afraid of those two devils than I’m of HoWoo,” Jonghyun shook his head. “Do you need some free time, Minhyun- _ah_?”

“ _Please_ , Jonghyun,” Minhyun whined, pawing lightly at Minki’s shirt and nibbling at his neck. “That shirt and Doyoon’s face…”

Minki grinned and tugged other’s hair, eliciting a small moan. Oh, he knew the feeling Minhyun was fruitlessly trying to describe to them: intense desire to return to their old ways just for a moment, when Minhyun enjoyed ruining pretty things only to put them later together and Minki wore a stage name that meant lotus flower, pure and untouched one, with perverse pleasure.

Jonghyun apparently understood them as well, since he waved them off with a smile.

“You have night off – someone will jump in for you.”

* * *

Jihoon’s excited grin did _things_ to Soonyoung.

As a rule of thumb, Jihoon did not grin. He cackled, he laughed and smiled, but he never grinned with all his teeth out – not unless they got a good job or were in the middle of trying to smash their bed to pieces with how rough they were in it.

“What got you in a good mood, Jihoonie?” He slithered up to Jihoon, wrapping his arms around the smaller and pressing a quick kiss into the crown of his head. “Tell me, please!”

“We got a job,” Jihoon’s voice was positively _dripping_ with smugness, and Soonyoung stiffened, clutching his partner tighter. “And we finally managed to resolve that mess with Doyoon – so I’m in double the good mood.”

“Oh?” Soonyoung couldn’t contain his own excitement. Jihoon had only told him the bare bones about the mess with Doyoon, but the hurt and pain Jihoon had to go through afterwards… well, Soonyoung was glad it was finally resolved.

Also, the prospect of the new job was more than enough to get _him_ in the good mood.

“Time for HoWoo to go out again?”

Jihoon nodded.

“And you’re going to _love_ this job – no blood, only scaring them to comply, which means -”

“Which means you’re actually coming _in_ with me, because we don’t need the sniper,” Soonyoung could not stop grinning. “Hoonie, this is a good, good day for us.”

“The best,” Jihoon matched the grin with his own. “Should we celebrate? Kwannie and Minki _hyung_ won’t have full info until tomorrow evening.”

“Hmm… let’s wait until we finish the job,” Soonyoung suggested, an idea for a perfect celebration popping into his head. “I really want this to be good one, and I’ll need a bit of time to arrange everything.”

Jihoon tilted his head, inspecting Soonyoung’s face, before grinning again.

“Sure – but you better make it a good one. We’ll be celebrating three things after all.”

“Sorry to interrupt, _hyungdeul_ ,” Seungkwan peeked into the DJ booth, “but I already have all the info you need for the job.”

“Already?” Soonyoung frowned, accepting the USB stick. “How did you get it so fast?”

“The CD we were given as payment for the job contained everything except security details,” Seungkwan shook his head. “And those were ridiculously easy to get. I double-checked the info, and it all checks out. You can literally go out tonight after Bumzu _hyung_ takes the DJ booth.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon exchanged looks.

_Should we?_

_Well, faster we do the job, faster we’ll get a day off to do whatever we want…_

_But I really wanted to do something special this time!_

_Forget that – you can spoil me for my birthday, deal?_

“Thanks Kwannie,” Jihoon finally said. “We’ll go out tonight, you can tell Seungcheol _hyung_ that.”

“No prob!”

* * *

Jihoon was a bit scared, but in a good way.

The job went flawlessly – the info Doyoon had given them checked out, and Seungkwan got them the security guards’ shifts, so they finished the intimidation (to be honest, Jihoon was kind of disappointed – the guy had started squealing before Soonyoung managed to get to his knife collection) and came back home at around 1 AM.

“Too easy,” Soonyoung hissed, throwing his gun – they had them custom-made as a pair, so that they could use each other’s without problem – and collapsing on the couch. “The ass had the nerve to sexually harass Wanna One, his own group, but had problems with us waving our guns around? Pathetic.”

Jihoon was scared because he knew Soonyoung did not manage to get his release – the energy he usually reserved strictly for violence while they were on the clock was still coursing through his veins. That only happened a few times – and every time, Jihoon found himself on Soonyoung’s mercy in the bed as he went out of his way to get rid of it.

Oh, who was he kidding? He _loved_ it. He and Soonyoung weren’t all that different – once pushed beyond their limits, they turned into hurricanes that mowed down everything in their path, demanding absolute submission and obedience.

Jihoon looked forward to testing that determination.

“Relax, Soonie,” Jihoon cooed, purposefully swinging his hips as he walked across the room to sit on top of the dining table. “The job is done, isn’t it?”

The reaction was instantaneous. Soonyoung’s darkened, slanted eyes glued themselves to Jihoon’s ass, only moving upwards once Jihoon sat down on the table. Jihoon didn’t bother with speaking any further, settling for a quick, coy eye contact with his partner before taking out his gun and setting it aside. The magic of their bond manifested in their lack of need for words: Jihoon knew what was going through Soonyoung’s head ( _flashbacks of his days living on the streets, being taken care by the prostitutes before being taken in by taekwondo dojo master_ ), and Soonyoung knew what Jihoon was offering to him ( _swears and slurs spat out while writhing, bound by silken ribbons, desire and other’s heavy, sweaty body, heat and adrenaline and whitewhitewhite_ ).

Soonyoung stood up, moving gracefully to Jihoon’s side and carefully unfastening buttons on Jihoon’s jacket. Beneath laid plain cotton muscle shirt, overlaid with open pink shirt, and black velvet choker, a gift for their second anniversary. Soonyoung took those off, not touching his partner any more than necessary, before settling down on the table and letting Jihoon do the same.

Jihoon stripped Soonyoung of his jacket as well, unbuttoning the light blue shirt and pushing it off Soonyoung’s shoulders. Next were the armbands, which Jihoon carefully stacked together and placed them inside the jacket, and then unclasping the white twin of his own choker and setting it aside. In reversal, Jihoon took the chance to touch Soonyoung as much as he could, caressing the biceps and shoulders, trailing his finger down Soonyoung’s torso, playfully tapping the neck as he removed the choker.

That done, Soonyoung stood up again and took Jihoon’s hand, leading them into their bedroom and closing the door.

“I… Hoonie, I… I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back,” Soonyoung whispered, and Jihoon spotted him clutching the edge of their ‘play drawer’.

“Who says you have to, idiot?” Jihoon stepped closer, getting into Soonyoung’s face despite being several inches shorter.

Soonyoung growled and grabbed Jihoon’s bicep, opening the drawer to grab something out of it, and tossed him on the bed. Jihoon yelped as the fall kicked the air out of his lungs, and before he managed to reorient himself Soonyoung was on top of him, wrestling his wrists together and locking them with cuffs before tying them to the headboard with rope.

“Shit!” Jihoon swore and trashed around, feeling the cuffs bite into his skin.

“ _Do. Not. Move,_ ” Soonyoung hissed, and a hand appeared around Jihoon’s throat, cutting off his air supply.

Jihoon’s body spasmed as his mind went into overdrive – this was rough, rougher than ever before, and Jihoon could _taste_ the danger as Soonyoung let his entire weight smother him. Oh God, he didn’t even know Soonyoung had this in him, he _loved_ it, the white, floaty feeling of subspace was creeping up on him… but he needed one final push.

“ _Make me,_ ” Jihoon whispered, using up what little air he could get into his lungs to taunt the other.

“ _As you wish…_ ” Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s nipples, and _fire_ coursed through his veins, “… _Hoonie baby._ ”

And Jihoon fell into the white, his world narrowing to Soonyoung, _his only, his daddy, his master, his everything, oh please let me stay here longer, I want only you, please Soonie harder, please please PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE –_

“ _Then be a good boy and do what I say._ ”


End file.
